


I.O.U.

by Tiriel_35 (Fritiriel)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Promise is a Promise, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritiriel/pseuds/Tiriel_35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one way to fulfil a promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	I.O.U.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to Frodosweetstuff, June 2008 - placeholder for a longer tale which didn't materialise until the following year!

‘You owe me, Sam Gamgee!’

Sam blinks innocently. ‘Don’t know what you mean, sir.’

_‘Don’t know what I mean!_ ’ Frodo’s tone drips with disbelief.

Sam frowns in mock-thought, then shakes his head, sunnily smiling.

‘When a hobbit puts his hand _there_ —hoping a crowd is so dense no-one will notice he’s _groping his employer_ —it counts as a promise. If I were a lass we’d be standing before the mayor right now with my dad’s pitchfork at the seat of your breeches!’

‘Oh, you mean _this_?’ Sam’s fingers slip neatly into place once more. 

‘Yes,’ Frodo says thickly. ‘Please, Sam…’

 

[](http://www.statcounter.com/)


End file.
